Marry in Vegas
by MeroNiakeehl
Summary: Mello y Near deciden dar un paso mas a su relacion sin saber que eso traeria mas de lo que creian. Dando paso a situaciones un tanto extrañas pero a la vez normal para estos chicos. Con la aparicion de una muy loca doc(?). MelloxNear BeyondxMatt LxLight y un par de parejas mas que apaceran mas adelante. Mpreg ,OC's


Hi! Este es mi Primer fic publicado aquí y escrito jeje. Asi que no seais malitos conmigo.

Disclaimer: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

pov near

No se como hice tal tontería es la primera vez que hago algo tan impulsivo, pero me arrepiento en lo mas mínimo solo hice algo por amor y bien ya no hay mas que hacer, lo hice y no hay marcha atrás me case en las vegas.

Todo sucedió ayer en la mañana cuando mello apareció a buscarme para llevarme a ''dar una vuelta''.

Cuando lo dijo debo admitir que no me dio buena espina pero termine aceptando y así empezó todo...

OoOoOoOo:flashbackOoOoOoO

Mello: tampoco es que sea una cosa de otro mundo, near

Near: como que no mello, casarse no es una cosa que se haga ala ligera- le dije pero no me imagine que se lo tomara tan a pecho.

Mello: ¡como que ala ligera!- dijo un poco exaltado y con el volumen de su voz un poco alta para mi gusto- Near tu me amas y yo te amo eso yo creo que es suficiente, ¿tu no lo crees? - cuando mello dijo eso su cara se ilumino y eso me dio mi respuesta inmediata.

Near: por supuesto mello - y entonces me hace la pregunta del millón.

Mello: bien entonces Near - se arrodillo a mis pies y me dijo- di me Near ¿te quieres escapar conmigo y casarnos a escondidas en las vegas?

Near: mmm esta bien.

Y así como si nada te presentaste ala mañana siguiente buscándome en la SPK, le dijiste a Giovanni y a Rester que se quitaran de tu camino, yo simplemente les dije que tu y yo teníamos cosas que hacer tu pusiste esa sonrisa tan arrogante que asta a mi me molesta un poco y nos fuimos de las instalaciones directos a esa ciudad tan vulgar según yo.

Hay estábamos luego de un larguísimo viaje frente a ese señor que supuesta mente nos iba a casar, no tenia ni pizca de parecer un padre pero eso no importaba ahora lo único que me interesaba en ese momento era que mello y yo nos casaríamos. Algo increíble e imposible para todo el que sepa como nos llevamos en la wammy's house, pero, eso esta completa mente en el pasado.

OoOooOooOOo: fin de flashback OooOooOoo

Tres días después de haberme casado con Mello volví ala SPK, y como era de esperarse halle, Giovanni y Rester me esperaban fuera de las instalaciones cuando mello estaciona frente a ellos y me ayuda a bajar de ese vehículo alias cámara de muerte.

Mello: hasta otro día Near- me dijo después de haberme dado un casto beso en los labios y desaparecer en su moto, entonces halle se acerco a mi y me dijo:

Halle: ¿Near donde has estado?, ¿Mello te hizo algo? Por Favor di me que no

Near - Solo fui a dar un paseo con Mello, para discutir algunas cosas que habíamos dejado inconclusas- una mentira bastante obvia, creo que Halle debe ir a un oculista porque se le a pasado totalmente el detallito de que le e dado un beso a mello pero así mejor, no tengo que responder preguntas estúpidas-

Halle: Oh, Dios mío... Gracias

Near: ¿me has escuchado siquiera?

Halle: ¿eh?

Near: Siempre exageras las cosas y no escuchas nada

Halle: ¿eh? ¿Dijiste algo Near? Es que me había perdido en mis pensamientos de posibles situaciones y escenarios en las que te pudiste haber encontrado

Near: Idiota... Me voy a mi habitación, no quiero que me molesten y en especial tú Halle, Cada vez que hablo contigo pierdo un 50% de mi capacidad cerebral

En la habitación de Near

Tok tok tok

Near: explique detallada mente que no me molestasen.

Giovanni: Ohhh... Near se que no quieres que te molesten, pero L ha llamado

Naer: ¿Y que dijo? , espero que sea algo de suma importancia- Abriendo un poco la puerta

Giovanni: quiere que vallas a su ensayo para la cena de su boda

Near: con que necesita mi ayuda... Pues dile que si- espero que ''L'' decida decirme por fin con quien va a casarse eso de tener las cosas tan en secreto, pero así es el-

Aun no me creo ese rollo de que ''L'' valla a casarse, creo que es un poco exagerado solo se conocen desde hace unos meses, pero, en este momento yo soy el menos adecuado para hablar de tomar decisiones así.

El casarte con tu supuesto ''enemigo'' no es pensar bien las cosas, aunque en esa ciencia del amor no sea mi fuerte creo que escogí bastante bien con quien hacer una locura pero si amas a esa persona que tienes que perder.

Ya ansío ver la cara que pone ''L'' cuando se lo diga, si es que tengo el valor. Eso lo sabre a su momento, solo espero que tome bien la noticia.


End file.
